


It was a dark and Stormy night...

by CornucopiaOfMemes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU of an AU, Frisk - Freeform, I suck at tags, No Smut, Oneshot, Sans - Freeform, Temmie frisk - Freeform, Undertale AU, auoau, future auoau, here we go again..., napstablook is so important here, temmie - Freeform, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornucopiaOfMemes/pseuds/CornucopiaOfMemes
Summary: 59 years into the future.all the monsters are gone.Frisk and Chara have dissappeared.Two Temmies are the only survivors of the human massacre.on a cold, rainy night, they meet an old friend, who leads them to two more.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 12
Kudos: 3





	It was a dark and Stormy night...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mordeckakis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mordeckakis/gifts).



> heello! before we begin, i'd like to preface this by saying:
> 
> i do not claim to own any character in this story.
> 
> the au belongs to Mordekcackies.
> 
> the auoau(Alternate Universe Of an AAlternate niverse) belongs to me.
> 
> The two OCs belong to me.
> 
> nothing ele.

The monsters are gone.

two little temmies, the last surviving monsters, wander through the raining streets of Ebott.

the two poor beings were the only surviving monsters in the world.

the two climbed onto a bench in the nearby park, and hold each other closely.

"d...do you remember dat time when we fiwst escaped from de undergrownd...?" the first temmie asked.

"y...yeah... a-and when frisk was dere too..." the other replied, still clutching the other tightly.

the first temmie thought back to years ago, before this world collapsed... "D...dat wittle war u-us and de aronns had… wasnt so bad a-afterwauds…" 

"S-sif, don't think about dose times.... think About all de fun times..." the other temmie shakily said.

the first temmie, now Sif, replied, shivering, "y...yeah... sowry, T'or..."

T'or saw that sif was shivering and looked around for comfort from this pouring rain, and led her to under a bush nearby.

"T...T'or... im so scared... a-and cold..." Sif whimpered, much to T'or's dismay.

"Sif, shh, w-wwe'll be okay... just relax, okay, dear…?" he reassured her.

She nodded slightly, and nuzzled closer to T'or. he returned the embrace.

the two were shivering like mad, barely able to stay warm in this freezing weather.

the rain poured from the night sky like the world itself was mourning the loss of monsterkind...

suddenly, Sif was yanked out from under the bush roughly, and T'or ran out growling.

a human, with a big blue coat and a knife, was holding T'or's wife with the knife at her neck. 

"Hey, little fella! you want this freak back? huh? do ya?" he taunted.

the temmie trembled with fear, but spoke, saying, "If... if y-you dont g-give her b-back, i-i'll... i'll-"

the human interrupted him quickly. "huh? oh, whatcha gonna do aout it, little guy!? huh!?" he laughed.

he was about to end Sif right there when he got belted in the back of the head, dropping Sif and stumbling forward.

T'or dragged Sif back and away from the human, then looked up in amazement at their savior.

"oh, you're being quite rude to them, are you........." said the resident ghost of Ebott, Napstablook. he sent a wave of tear bullets to the human, and he staggered back after getting hit by them all.

"wh... who the hell do you think you are!?" he screamed in rage as he picked himself back up and charged at the spirit.

"just an old ghost, here to protect the park............" he responded, not even bothering to dodge.

as it turns out, he didnt even need to, as the human passed right through him, tripping and hitting his head on a bench.

"guh... yyou're monster, arent you!? how dare you attack a human!?" he screamed in rage.

Napstablook chuckled, and barraged the human with tears, drawing blood in many places, and even puncturing right through him.

as the human screamed in pain, Napstablook smiled, and looked into the man's eyes.

"The old judge has long since passed away…… but since no one's left to fill his job, i guess i'll have to do…………" he said.

the human's face when from enraged to terrified as Napstablook sent hundreds of tear bullets his way, tearing through his skin and pushing out through the other side.

the man's soul appeared, and was taken and absorbed by the ghost.

T'or and Sif watched on in awe as Napstablook saved them, and thanked him profusely.

"T'or, Sif, theres no need to apologize. i was just doing my job." he reassured them.

but unfortunately, the commotion woke the nearby humans, and they came barreling out to kill the last monsters.

T'or and sif thought it was the end and embraced each other, while Napstablook simply hummed and pulled the two close to him.

as the humans were about to kill them, he teleported away to a nearby rooftop, carefully letting the two down.

"that was not very good.……" Napstablook sighed, then perked up.

"T'or, Sif, the streets are not safe for you two anymore. but i know a place for you two to stay." the temmies both thanked him again,and he whisked them away.

-Mt. Ebbot forest-

Napstablook released the two, having teleported to the heart of the Ebott forests. T'or was amazed at the beauty that stood before him, as was Sif.

"Look, you two. a house." The ghost said, catching the temmies' attention. they meorked happily and ran toward it, but napstablook stopped them as they reached the door.

"Please, be a little quiet. they might be asleep." he warned, and opened the door slowly.

Napstablook heard voices, and sighed in relief. he then ushered them in, and closed the door behind him.

"…No, no, youre wrong. i was the fastest back then." said an older male voice. "I am positive i had the fastest run, dear." said another old voice, this time female.

"Frisk, Chara, Im home!" Napstablook said, gliding towards the living room.

T'or and Sif shared a shocked expression, and bounded towards the room.

In a red reclining chair was a very much aged Frisk, a striped sweater on and under a blanket, hair white and long, with a beard to rival Asgore's. 

In another chair sat an aged Chara, wearing a green and yellow sweater, and also under a blanket. her hair was long as well, going down to her knees.

"Oh, my! what do we have here?" Frisk said, clearly surprised that a monster survived.

"It seems two little temmies survived the Extinction... oh, dear, you two look cold." Chara smiled at the two.

"F…Frisk... and Chara?" T'or said, in disbelief. Sif said nothing, but was clearly shocked as well.

"Yes, dear, it's us." Frisk chuckled. Chara looked at the two soaked temmies, then to Napstablook.

"Blooky, could you please get two towels and sone monster food for these two poor tykes?" Chara asked, and he nodded and left.

moments later, T'or and Sif were cozy by a nice warm fire, wrapped in a towel and a plate of monster food in front of them.

Napstablook hovered off to the side until Frisk called him over to sit with them.

"Now, T'or, Sif, would you mind explaining to us what in Asgore's name happened to you down there? you two look terrified!" Chara asked the two, stumbling a bit at the mention of Asgore.

T'or and Sif looked at each other, and for the first time in twenty years, they smiled.

so they explained how they were out scavenging for food when the man jumped them and how napstablook saved them.

after that, the two fell asleep together and Frisk and Chara did soon after.

Napstablook smiled.

this would be a good life...

good enough.


End file.
